Living in a secret
by MuffinPanda
Summary: When Marshall becomes sick, Gumball is the only one that know how to help him, they hate each other but they dont know what their hearts are feeling. This is a Gumlee/Gumshall Fanfic - Warning: Contains swearing and is rated Mature , not suitable for a young audience.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Heyy? You may be thinking "Muffin panda? wut? a second gumlee fanfic?" yup, this fanfic is more detailed I should say and by far better than my last fanfic, do not worry though I will still be carrying on with the other gumlee fanfic. ≧◡≦  
><strong>_

_**However this fanfic is not suitable for younger audiences, I will make this fanfic Mature, as there will be cursing and inappropriate language, right now I am not thinking to include any adult scenes in this fanfic, but you should still be warned ಠ_ಠ  
>Anyways I hope you like this fanfic! Chapter 2 will be up later since Im very tired right now! enjoy!<strong>_

_**Note: I do not own any of the characters from Adventure Time or the show itself, just saying ლ(╹◡╹ლ)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Marshall Lee's POV<span>

I woke up to see the sun shining bright through the window. As it burned my skin slowly, I hissed and stood up to close the curtains. I lifted my body up and stayed in a sitting position, covering my face with my hands still trying to restore myself. I woke up late, very late to be exact. Gumbutt was meant to be having some sort of crappy party I suppose, I wasn't invited either way. More sleep time, more better for me. I had finally stood up properly, as my hands reach to the air, stretching some more to refresh my bones.

I took my umbrella and made my way to the door, as I left my house, I saw a slightly small young figure. It was Fionna, it was no surprise to me for her to be waiting outside, her face fuming with anger and arms crossed. "Look who decided to finally leave their house!?" She shook her head in dissapointment, "Why do _you_ care?" I asked rolling my eyes, "I believe I should be the one asking a question here, What were you doing!? You missed Gumballs party!" Fionna raised her eyebrows, I gave her a blank stare "Does it _really_ look like I give a shit? No. now move" I tried pushing her out of the way but she kept blocking it.

"Whats wrong with you? feeling lonely much? Leave your house more often, go see the world!" Fionna grabbed my wrist but I eventually shook her off, "I've seen enough, Fionna, now excuse _me_, I'd like to go 'apologise' to the royal majesty for not attending the party even though I was clearly not invited" I went around Fionna and left her, who looked back at me with an on edge face.

The voices in my head were irritating me, I probably caught some sort of fever because there was definitely something off about me. I had no idea why I was doing this but I went to talk with Gumbutt, not to apologise, to help me out with my health. This will be the only ever time Gumbutt will help me with anything.

* * *

><p><span>Prince Gumball's POV<span>

I had just started my experiment in my lab and just as I heard a knock on my door I immediately unlocked the door pushing it open. And who do I see standing outside my doors? Marshall. Yes, Marshall Lee. What did he want?. "Hey Gumbutt" He slightly giggled as I gave him a crossed look, "Stop calling me that, why are you here?" I sat back down on my chair, "Well.. You see.. I haven't been feeling well lately, Waking up late, pale face, not eating very much.. I need your help" His head looked down. Whats that I hear? Marshall needs help? Marshall? The most 'Bravest' of them all, needs help? _Wow marshall, you must be from the future, we dont help people who dont care. _"Oh do you now?" I turned away, returning to finish off my experiment, "Stop it gumball, I really need your help this time, please just give me a chance!" He shrieked, I paused and took a moment to think. _Is this even worth it? _ As always I made a stupid decision without any intelligance "Alright I will" I sighed, as for him , he smiled "Thanks".

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Personally I am really proud of the way it turned out, theres more to come so dont leave right now!**_

_**Please Favorite, Review and Follow meeehhh ヾ( 。≖ˇωˇ≖｡)ﾉ ″**_

_**~ _**мυffιηραη∂α x**_**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: hello my friends ^-^ I believe this chapter is slightly longer than the last chapter but this fanfic is going great so far so just enjoy reading it!**_

* * *

><p><span>Marshall Lee's POV<span>

I saw Gumballs face and he did not look completely pleased with himself for helping me. Anyways, turns out that I'm sick, we all saw that coming, right? I dont even know where Gumbutt gets all his research from. Speaking of 'Gumbutt' , that word is getting old now and I sort of feel bad, not in a good way, of course, he's obviously still super irritating.

As I was _trying_ to get home, Gumball wouldn't stop following and questioning me, my head was spinning like a roundabout. He had finally left me and returned back to his kingdom, I swear to glob if he was with me any longer I would of been dead by now.

Took me long enough to realise I've been asking a million questions in my head all this time _What if Im going to die? What if I dont recover? am I that lonely? was fionna right? _Woah. Woah. Woah. Hold your shit together man. I couldn't even sleep anymore, my head was jammed, filled with questions.

The next morning I found a letter. From who? Gumball. Why on earth would he waste his _precious _royalpaper to send me a letter? Gah, whatever, I ripped it open and read it.

_Dear Marshall Lee,_

_Since you did not attend my last party, I am gladly sending you an invitation for my GRAND party, yes, you are officially invited._

_Please wear something appropriate._

_Your sincerely,_

_Prince Gumball _

Grand party? Whats even the difference between an ordinary party and a 'GRAND' party? Whats up with the capital letters anyway? "_Please wear something appropriate."_ Glob, does he expect me to come naked?.. That totally just sounded way off. I decided to go, just for the sake of it, I mean maybe I should have a little more fun than lounge around all day.

I had finally arrived at the kingdom, I entered the castle and no one was there. No I wasn't losing it, there was really no one there. I was outraged, was I being tricked? Fuck. I even fell for it. I went to head back to the door and before I could exit, I heard a voice. "So you did come, huh?" Gumball came out of no where. I ran up to him and started shouting "THE HELL GUMBALL? I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE FOR NO REASON! I EVEN FELL FOR YOUR TRICK!" I suddenly collapsed to the floor. Gumball gasped and quickly picked me up, "Trick? I wasn't trying to trick you, I mean I wouldn't call it that, I just tried making you come visit me." He smiled. What? visit him? What would I even do at the castle, sit around drink tea? "You made me wear a suit" I looked at him with a grouchy face as he giggled, "Not gona lie, you look pretty handsome in it" I could have sworn to glob I saw Gumball blushing.

* * *

><p><span>Prince Gumball's POV<span>

I suddenly felt bad for making Marshall come here and he's sick aswell, he should be resting not wondering around. I dont even know why I made him come, lately I've been feeling a little lonely and I've noticed its been the same for Marshall, I guess some company wouldn't hurt right? He also came in a nice suit, which made me blab out the word 'Handsome' in front of him, which also made me blush.

It was getting pretty late, me and marshall talked for a while about stupid things, we were also both very easily amused. I glanced at Marshall who was yawning "I think you should head back home, its getting late" I told him. I could see his eyes were shutting but he was still half awake, "Can't I just stay here for the night?" My eyes opened wide, he wanted to stay here for the night? "Well.. ok I guess.."

I gave him a room and he thanked me for it, I watched him as he tucked into bed, _I've never noticed how cute he looks when he sleeps. _WOAH. WHAT? I was offending my own brain, I had no idea why I thought of that, I really needed some sleep. I whispered goodnight and left his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What do you think guys? I usually publish these at night because thats mostly when I have some spare time, Im very tired but dont forget to Favorite, review and followwww ^-* 3**_

_**_**~ мυffιηραη∂α x**_**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: omg _ you guys are probably going to kill me but im so so soooo sorry for not updating for a few days, blame the school \(._.)/ I was just so busy, but here it is finally! I will also try to update 'The love between us' which is my first gumlee fanfic so I will be sure to update asap. ^-^ ^o^ ^3^ but hope you like this chapter! ^w^**_

* * *

><p><span>Marshall Lee's POV<span>

I woke up. yes, thats normal, but where? In a room in Gumball's castle. Wait..What? I had a huge headache. First I did not know how I got here, second of all I had no idea why I was here. I got up and looked around. My head was pumping. I suddenly heard a small knock on the door. "Come in..?" I yawned. Gumball entered, but before I could speak I noticed he was shirtless, yup Prince Bubba here was shirtless. I have no idea why I found that so amazing but I couldn't stop looking at him. _Damn he's got some nice abs.. _I quickly slapped myself in the face while Gumball looked at me stumped.

"Hi, how did you sleep? Last night we might of had a couple of drinks and I dont know about you, but my head is killing me" Gumball rubbed his eyes while yawning. That explains everything, but I didn't remember getting drunk. "I slept well I guess, and my head is aching as much as yours" I giggled. "I'm still so tired, it's like 1 pm but I just feel like tucking into bed." He was slouching while walking up to the bed where I just slept and fell onto it like he was knocked out. He stretched himself out "aaa feels good", I smiled at him.

I came near him and sat on the edge of the bed as gumball layed there with his hands behind his back. "Well, I guess I should be getting ready to go, thanks for letting me stay over night" I smiled awkwardly, "Your going already? Stay for a bit longer!" Gumball begged, "Well if you insist.." I replied.

* * *

><p><span>Prince Gumball's POV<span>

I finally found Marshall pretty fun to hang out with, I asked him to stay longer, so he did. This whole time I've been shirtless and I seem to notice that everytime I look at Marshall, I catch him staring at my body. Marshall got off the bed "Hold on, I'm gona change my shirt" He told me. As I was still lying there I watched him take his shirt off, he carefully grabbed his shirt and took it off, now I was staring at his body. _He looks so hot.. _I literally tried turning my mind off, because whatever I was thinking was wrong. He put his new shirt on and sat next to me.

There was an awkward silence for 5 minutes straight until the broke it. "What do you wanna do?" I asked, Marshall suddenly started floating around upside down.

* * *

><p><span>Marshall Lee's POV<span>

So many thoughts were in my head about Gumball, I couldn't control myself at all. As I was floating I noticed Gumball staring up at me, I could see him smiling clearly. He still hadn't put a shirt on yet, as he sat there on the bed, I had to keep looking at him. For some reason I found him '_attractive' _or to make things easier '_hot'. _I wasn't gay or anything, or so I thought I wasn't...

I felt like an idiot, for no complete reason. I felt like I was changing. I remember a few days ago I was myself, the badass Marshall that everyone knew, but now I feel different... Meh I think its because im sick thats all...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: guys im finally here, alive, and ready to write fanfics ^0^ im am truly sorry I havent update in a while its is because of school, homework and such and its been very frustrating, but here is chapter 4! I hope you love it, sorry if it hasnt got much detail , I was very sleepy when I wrote this the other day xD :3 ENJOY :*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Marshall Lee's POV<span>

A few days went past. The last time I saw Gumball was when I spent the night at his castle. I was so sick that I was hardly able to move. Now those thoughts were hitting into my head, _Im dying, of course I am, I will be dead by the end of the week for sure. _I snapped out of it and closed my eyes. I was rolling around in my bed trying to get comfortable but somehow I couldn't.

I couldn't fall asleep. It was morning but I needed more sleep, I needed peace, and I needed someone to be here next to me. Girls fall for me, but then they get over me. I dont understand girls, they are strange creatures. They get so pissed off easily, hey dont hate, thats just my experience with them around.

I heard some things about some kind of hot vampire girl in another dimension or whatever but to be honest, Im not interested. wow. Those words dont usually come out of me about girls. I feel like since I've been around Gumball, I've changed... A LOT.

* * *

><p><span>Prince Gumball's POV<span>

Sitting at a desk, Flicking a pen around, staring into space. Yup. Thats what I'm doing with my life right now. Glob, I dont know why but I miss having Marshall around. Why do I always mention him in my head, why do I see him in my dreams? It frustrates me that I have to go through something that I dont understand.

I haven't heard if Marshall's doing fine or not, I hope he is, I hope he's feeling better.

I decided to head out and check on him, just in case.

* * *

><p><span>Marshall Lee's POV<span>

As I was still lying around in my bed trying to get some sleep, I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to the door and opened it just to find Prince Gumball himself standing at the front door. I had no idea why he came here but it was awkward because I had noticed I was only in my underwear, I blushed a little.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up, I just wanted to check on you, how are you feeling?" Gumball asked trying not to sound too serious, we both sat down on the couch "Not very good, pain everywhere, Gumball, Im gona die" I dropped my head down looking at the floor. "Dont say that! Your going to get better, I promise" He smiled at me, which gave me a warm feeling.

We talked for a bit until he had to go, thats when I felt worse again. Was Gumball my medicine?

* * *

><p><span>Prince Gumball's POV<span>

Marshall wasn't looking very well, I'm very worried. But I realised when I was around him, he seemed to brighten up more. Seriously from what I've been feeling to what I've been saying, I think I like Marshall, and I mean not _Just _a normal like but maybe something more. Im feeling very dumb, confused, many other things too. I'm not even gay, I dont get it. I like Princesses and all but Marshall he just... makes me feel something that I haven't felt in my whole life.


	5. PLEASE READ (important,dw its good news)

_**Heyyyy! i am backk! ^-^**_

_**I am very truly sorry thats its been around 2 months since I last updated, I've had very hard times at school and never had anytime to update. **_

_**This fanfic will be finished soon, I promise :)**_

_**Im working on it right now if anyone is concerned ^w^**_

_**I've decided to first finish my fanfics before creating a new ones as that could stop me from carrying on from the previous ones.**_

_**P.S If anyone is a fairy tail fan, once I've finished this fanfic, be sure to look out for a Nalu fanfic ;)**_


End file.
